Vagan
Vagan '''(also known as the '''Unknown Enemy or UE) is a faction in the Advanced Generation era. The Vagan serves as the main antagonist in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. History 150 years before AG Year 115, the Earth Federation initiated a plan to colonize Mars in a plan called "Mars' Birthday" in order to ease the burden placed on Earth's carrying capacity. Due to "Magnetic Rays" a rare phenomenon on Mars, 20% of the colonists fell ill. For reasons unexplained, the Earth Federation opted to abandon the colonists in lieu of rescuing them. Instead, they opted to cover it up, while stating in the official report that the disease wiped out all of the colonists. In truth, a significant portion survived and established a new civilization calling itself Vagan. It appears that the ultimate goal of Vagan is to return to Earth while carrying out a systematic genocide of all Earth-sphere inhabitants that had abandoned them. During the Advanced Generation (AG) Year 101, the Vagan suddenly appear and start to attack Earth and its colonies, thus starting a full-scale war. They destroy the space colony "Angel", in a disaster later referred to as "The Day the Angel Fell". In AG 108, the Vagan attack a once peaceful colony known as "Orvan". In the year AG 115, the Vagan finally faced their first defeat in fourteen years when they attacked the space colony "Nora". Nevertheless they continue and destroy the colony with the Colony Destroyer at the cost of several Gafran units. The Vagan's next appearance was when they attacked the space colony "Fardain" and interrupt the civil war between Euba and Zalam loyalist forces. However their attacks were thwarted by the combined force of the Earth Federation Force warship Diva, that was docked at the colony at that time, as well as the Euba and Zalam loyalists who wished to protect their colony. The Vagan's next appeared when the Earth Federation Forces 8th Space Fleet, Special Detachment forces attempt to take custody of Grodek Ainoa at colony Minsry but were forced to retreat. Later it is discovered that they had occupied the abandoned Earth Federation Force Space Fotress Ambat as a base of operations. 26 years later, Vagan tried to capture Tordia, Solon, Big Ring and Nortram, but to no avail. However, the attack to Big Ring and Nortram were their objectives to weaken the Earth defense so they could land on Earth. During battle of Nortram, Vagan lost its moveable fortress Downes, but its forces managed to land on Earth. Technology The Vagan's military technology far surpassed that of the Earth Federation from the onset with mobile weapons that have superior armor and beam capability as well as ships with cloaking capabilities for stealth. This started to change in A.G. 115 where the introduction of the Gundam AGE-1 and the AGE System started to create decent opposition to Vagan units with the latter designing weapons that are capable of damaging and even destroying Vagan mobile weapons and ships. Despite this, the Vagan still possess the ability to quickly evolve their technology to somewhat counter AGE System developments although the origin/specifics of this is a mystery.MG 1/100 AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus manual One example of this include the development of the Electromagnetic Armor as a counter to the DODS Rifle as well as the deployment of more X-Rounder use machines after Flit Asuno's X-Rounder awakening. During the earlier years of the war, flight modes are important to Vagan mobile suits due to the long distance between Vagan and Earth Federation territory but development was shifted to non-transformable mobile suits because of the Vagan's expanding sphere of influence.Great Mechanics DX 20 Mobile Weapons *ovv-f Gafran **ovm-e Dorado **ovv-a Baqto ***ovv-af Danazine **xvv-xc Zedas ***xvv-xcr Zedas R ****Xvv-xcm Zedas M *xvb-xd Farsia *xvm-dgc Khronos *xvm-gz Defurse *xvm-zgc Zeydra *xvt-zgc Ghirarga Warships and Vehicles *''Fa Bose'' *''Vagan Battleship'' Military base *Ambat (destroyed) *Downes (destroyed) Known Members *Fezarl Ezelcant *Gerra Zoi *Arabel Zoi *Desil Galette *Zeheart Galette *Medel Zant *Daz Roden *Mazato Langley *Igor Ehans *Glynn Rise *Dole Frost *Mink Leiden References Trivia *Vagan mobile suits have the cockpit inside their heads while most mobile suits have them on their chest or lower abdomen. Category:Advanced Generation factions